1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display including an alignment layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used type of flat panel display. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. An LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes, to generate an electric field in the LC layer. The electric field determines the orientation of LC molecules therein, to adjust the polarization of incident light.
The panels include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing common electrode panel. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal and that intersects the gate line, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
For a high transmittance, low power consumption, and fast response speed, a liquid crystal display may include twisted-nematic liquid crystals. However, in such a twisted-nematic liquid crystal display, a pre-tilt angle of liquid crystal molecules may be changed after driving the display, such that a luminance difference is generated between a black mode and a white mode, thereby causing afterimages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.